During the last decade, terrestrial broadcasting has evolved from analog to digital. There exist several wideband digital communication techniques depending on a broadcasting standard used. For example, direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) and orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) are one of the latest schemes used in wideband digital communication systems, whether wireless or over copper wires. OFDM is a method of encoding digital data on multiple carrier frequencies and is used in applications such as digital television and audio broadcasting, DSL Internet access, wireless networks, power line networks, and 4G mobile communications.
Current digital broadcasting systems use fixed knowledge of a channel bandwidth at a receiver. In addition to the specific information about the communications technology used, the receiver needs the channel bandwidth or a sampling frequency to demodulate received signals. Due to technical advancements, the channel bandwidth and the sampling frequency may change over the years. As recognized by the present inventor, there is a need to facilitate changes in channel bandwidth and/or sampling frequency.